


Frodo's Song

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: A poem that was inspired as I was reading the Lord of The Rings Trilogy.





	Frodo's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Fanfiction.net.

I walk a path that none have walked

From the Shire to Mordor I go

Across the fields, the marsh, and dark

And through the evils that grow

At the end of the Journey

I know not what I will meet

Though Gandolf it seems, knows

I travel on with weary feet

Numb in the snow I trod

Though at the end it was back again

The Shire in rambles and shod

I took the host of evil

That I found even there

Destroyed it, banished it

For that was all my care

But no peace had I

Though home, I had won

I needed to rest or fly

To fly I chose after awhile

My friends wept as I went

I nearly wept too

But even though across the seas I went

To joy now, I'm in throe.


End file.
